


Father, I Have Sinned

by tisfan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confessions, Demons, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Priests, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: for anonymous ask: Stony, demons and priests





	Father, I Have Sinned

“Forgive me, Father,” the voice said, “for I have sinned.”

Father Steven snorted. “Tell me something I don’t know, Tony.”

There was a fluttering sound, like leather smacking against the wooden chair, or bat wings flapping. Father Steven wasn’t supposed to look through the little filigreed wooden screen between himself and the confessor, although, really, he almost always knew who was on the other side. “I didn’t really do it on purpose.”

“All right,” Father Steven said. “How long has it been, my son, since your last confession?”

“About six thousand years, give or take a month,” Tony said. “In fact, I’m not sure I’ve ever actually confessed anything. Confession means, like feeling sorry for what I’ve done, right?”

“That is generally the way it goes,” Father Steven said.

“And… really, I’m not even sure I’m sorry,” Tony continued.

“Well, the reward for forgiveness is Heaven, and the punishment for Sin is hell. And, in addition, you should probably consider the fact that God is disappointed in you. Not for sinning, that’s a normal, unfortunate, effect of being human. We’re all sinners--”

“I’ll say,” Tony said, a certain lewdness in his tone. “Even the most righteous human can sin.”

Steven shifted in his chair. “That is true.”

“In fact, that was what I wished to confess,” Tony continued. “I’m afraid, Father, that I led a good man into temptation.”

“Well, that was ill done of you, to be sure,” Steven said, “but is it truly your sin, if he chose to commit it? I mean, he was a willing participant, wasn’t he? You didn’t threaten him, or hold a gun to his head, you just made it look… very appealing, until he couldn’t help himself? But still, his choice.”

“You seem very familiar with it, Father,” Tony said.

“Well, as I said, we’ve all been tempted into a little sin.”

“There was nothing _little_ about it,” Tony said, offended. “I’ll have you know it was quite a large sin.”

“You want to tell me about it?”

“Rather show you,” Tony said. He got up, exited the confessional booth, and a moment later, he was on the floor in Steve’s booth, on his knees, hands pushing up Steve’s priestly frock. “I can’t believe you dressed up as a priest.”

“While the devil costume was not a surprise,” Steve said, pulling the door closed until he and demon Tony were shut up in the small space, “I can’t believe you threw a costumed halloween party in a _church_.”

“It’s been deconsecrated,” Tony protested. “We’re not _actually_ defiling holy ground.” His hands were sliding up Steve’s thighs. “It’s great atmosphere. I mean, who hasn’t wanted to get it on in the nave, or--”

“The confessional booths?”

“Exactly.”

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.”

“And I’m about to do it again.”


End file.
